A Switch Of Body
by oxymoronique
Summary: ginny and lily had switched bodies,resigning that they will be stuck in there for a while they now have to use their own communication to be each other finding out things they should never find out.in midst of editing chapters. rated T just in case.
1. I Don't believe it!

**A Switch of Body**

Summary: Ginny and Lily have switched bodies eventually making advantages of their own communication to improve each other's lives. A lot of L/J and a bit of H/G fic. First fanfic pls be nice to R n R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Chapter 1: I don't believe it!

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Lily! Wait!"

I kept walking. I refused to answer James, seeing that he was held back by that Hufflepuff slut, Nicky Andrews. What did he expect me to do, turn around and said it is ok; I don't mind you snogging other girls behind my back. I no longer want to hear his lies about how he "loved" me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks freely. What was I thinking when I agreed to go out with him? James Potter one of the biggest heartbreakers in Hogwarts, can actually be serious in a relationship? There was no way would that ever happened, especially for that arrogant, attention-seeking Potter.

I ran out of the castle heading towards the forbidden forest. It was strongly against the rules but following the rules is not my top priority right now. I looked into the ring that James gave me on Valentine's Day.

**Flashback**

"Happy Valentine's Day! My precious flower!" James exclaimed. I gasped at the sight of the very beautiful opal ring in the box. "James! This must have cost you loads of money. I can't accept such an expensive gift!" I practically screamed "Yes you can, you are my true love. This gift is to prove that I love you with all my heart and nothing can change that, Lily." James said lovingly. He took out the ring and put it on my index finger.

**End Of Flashback**

Nothing can change that my ass. Finally I reached the forbidden forest, I pulled out my wand and muttered an incantation to make the ring fly into the beautiful night sky. I headed back to head boy and girl tower hoping that I will not meet James in there.

Phew! No one is here. I had a quick shower and lie on my bed. I tried to force myself to not think about James but every time I close my eyes I see a smiling James. Sigh. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

NO! NO! NO! NO! I did not just do something as stupid as that! How can I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, just run away like that! No, it is more of how can I stupidly confessed my feelings to Harry, peck him at the cheek and run away! Anyway, a fly on my cleansweep in the Forbidden Forest should occupy my mind from all this events for awhile.

"Accio Cleansweep!"

I could see my broomstick hurtling through the air towards me. I mounted on it and took off. My mind was all focus on flying, no boys and NO HARRY POTTER! Then something sparkling flashed before my eyes. Seeing that there is still time before my curfew, I landed back down

It was a very, very beautiful opal ring. Seeing that there is dirt on the ring, I rubbed it with my robes. What I saw was just my reflection or is it? Wait, my reflection shows that I have emerald green eyes? My eyes are usually hazel. Then again it turned back to hazel, maybe it is just my eyes playing tricks on me. I flew back to the castle.

After I put my cleansweep back into my trunk I had a shower and took out my charms homework and started working on it. Seeing that it is mid-night I sneaked out of my dormitory and headed up the kitchens. I tried to avoid Harry at all cause. The houselves greeted me graciously as usual; I asked for some snacks and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Well? What do you think about the story? If I have just one review just one and I will put up the next chapter. Please just review…..Pretty please with sugar and cherry on top… of course I would not say no to more reviews. This is my first fanfic so please be oh so kind to review for me by pushing the bluish-purplish button. Please….

Peale


	2. What really happened!

**A Switch of Body**

Summary: Ginny and Lily have switched bodies eventually making advantages of their own communication to improve each other's lives. LJ and HGD. More of LJ then HGD fic. First fanfic pls be nice to R n R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Thank you so much for the reviews.

Siriuslyobsessed: Thank you so much for your review. I will try my best to put in lots and lots of Sirius and Remus.

Joanna Potter: Thank you so much for reviewing!

silverpheonix2: I love James and Harry switch bodies fanfic! I will go and take a look at it and drop a review as well!

Pussin Boots: I will try my best to put up longer chappie; I used to think it will be easy actually it is not!

Chapter 2: What really happened!

* * *

Lily's POV

Finally, I managed to fall asleep. It feels like only one hour have past when I was awaken by the alarm clock charm that I put on myself during third year to prevent me from oversleeping. Seeing that it was already 6.30am, I groaned and headed for the toilet. Once I washed my face all the events that happened last night flow backed into my mind like water running down the stream. Tears were already gathering behind my eyelids threatening to fall, but I refused to let them flow down my cheeks. I had to be strong. I saw my reflection, I was not looking my best this morning; my hair was all messed up from the tossing and turning, my eyes were bloodshot and there were dried tear stains on my cheeks.

I showered, letting the cool water flow down my body. I did a concealing charm tolook like mynormal self. I walked out of my dormitory and I saw James.

"Lily, what you all saw yesterday is a total misunderstanding. Please give me a chance I to-"James said.

"Do not call me Lily, Potter. We are no longer on first-name basis and there is also no need to explain Potter. I do not want to hear all your excuses for I know they just might be lies. You are known to be skilful at that. " I interrupted coldly. I continued walking only to find that irritating toe-rag blocking my way.

**James's POV**

My spine chilled at the coldness in her tone and my heart shattered at the words she said. The sorrowful look in her eyes just made me feel like hugging her, comfort her, explain to her and make everything better but I can't, at least not now.

**Flashback**

"Sorry Lily but I have to go serve my detention with Prof. McGonagall for the prank I pulled on the Slytherins this morning." I said breaking off the kiss, at the word of prank a small frown appeared on Lily's face.

"Alright, it's all your fault anyway, you had to prank them every few days or so." She said sulking.

"Aww… Come one Lil, don't you find that prank a tad funny?" James asked, frowning.

"Alright, alright. It was funny, especially the part where Snape started screaming and jumping around like a girl. Still, _please_ don't do that again." Lily said, smiling at the recollection of the funny sight.

"Of course not! Us the marauders, never repeat our pranks." James said in a feign dramatic tone, with his eyes really wide as if Lily had just insulted him badly.

I then walked out of the Dormitory and headed for the McGonagall's office for my detention. Then all of a sudden, Nicky Andrews appeared in front of me.

"Hi Jamise, it has been a long time since we last kiss…" She cooed.

She stopped talking and leaped on to me and smacked her lips onto mine. I would be lying if I said I didn't resisted but at the same time I would also be lying if I said I resisted. I did, at first, but as much as my conscience fought, my lips and tongue didn't mind and I can't move my hands no matter how much I willed it to. Can you blame me? Nicky really knew how to use her tongue. But at the moment I saw Lily… She stared at me with betrayed eyes, without a single word, she ran.

"Lily! Wait!" I exclaimed hoping to get a chance to explain to her. Then that bloody idiotic Andrews have to hold me back. Without even thinking I pushed her away so forcefully that she bangs against the wall. I wanted to chase after Lily but she was no where to be seen. Sighing, I glance at my watch and saw that I was late for my detention with Prof. McGonagall.

"At last you are here Mr. Potter; you two will be arranging my books  
according to the numbers on the labels at the back of the books. I want to see the books properly  
organized when I get back." Prof. McGonagall commanded and left the room.

"Did all the snogging with Lily flower made you late?" Sirius said with a mocking tone.

"Don't remind me." I then told Sirius everything that happened.

"Don't worry about it Prongs, she will cool down." Sirius said.

"I hope so, Padfoot." I said miserably

**End of flashback**

"Please Lily, just let me explain." I said hoping that she will give a chance.

"No need for your lame excuse, Potter. Now move, 'cause I need to go down for breakfast."

* * *

Ok, so I said I will make the chapters longer but I am trying. There will be more of Ginny and switching of bodies in the next chapter. Please review, I need motivation to write you know! That is what made me to faster put up this chapter! Thnx! 


	3. The Aftermath

**A Switch of Body**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot

Siriuslyobsessed: Thank you for reviewing! I will try my best to put as many chapters as possible ok?

hplovesme: Thanks for reviewing!

silverpheonix2: Thank you for reviewing and that piece of advice. I will try my best to write this story.

Author's note: Please keep the reviews coming in, thank you. I will try my best to update at least once a week, it is easy now, but after my June Holidays are over, it will be more difficult for me since I have my prelim and PSLE this year. People in Singapore will know all about this stupid exam. L

Chapter 3: The aftermath

* * *

**In the future**

Ginny went back to her private dormitory which was given to her after the chamber of secrets incident. She took a short bath and went to sleep hoping that everybody especially Harry will just think that what she did was nothing more than another of her frequent pranks.

The next morning she woke up like nothing is wrong. She did her usual morning routine and went down for breakfast. She saw the trio and headed for the furthest place on the table as possible. Just about fifteen minutes Ginny saw Harry approaching her.

"Ginny, can we talk?" He asked very politely.

"S-sure." She stuttered.

Together, they walked to the outside of the great hall. Then, Malfoy appeared out of no where.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Why should I, Potter. You may be Dumbledore's favourite boy but that doesn't mean that you can order people where to go" Malfoy said smoothly.

"Very amusing Malfoy, come on Ginny, let's not bother about him." Harry said then pulling Ginny behind him, but Ginny did not expected thatshe had her bag open causing for everything dropped out.

"Gasp! I am so sorry Ginny let me help you-" Harry started.

"Don't bother Harry, class is about to start already why don't you go ahead I will talk to you later. Go on." said Ginny in an exasperated voice.

Ginny saw the opal ring that she found while flying in the woods. She glanced at the ring again, the same reflection as what she saw yesterday was seen. She had emerald green eyes, it hit her, and these eyes are exactly like Harry's. Now that's weird, her reflection shows that she was smiling yet she is actually frowning.

"Now that is weird since when do I have hazel eyes?"(A/N: Any guess who said that?J)

**In the past**

Lily walked out of the Head boy and girl common room trying to pretend that she does not care about James anymore. She reached in the great hall without even knowing it as she was thinking about the events that happened last night and just now.

She saw her best friends, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance and went over to sit with them. Together, the four of them are known as The Shadows. (A/N: Was that a name of a band in the pasts all something? I seriously have no idea and I thought that The Shadows sound nice.)

"Hi guys!" Lily said while sitting down.

Her friends took one look at her and knew that something was wrong, she may look normal but you know what they say, your eyes are the windows to your soul.

"Is something wrong lil?" Marlene questioned with a very concerned look.

"No. Everything's fine."

"I don't buy it. Speak. Now."

Lily heaved a huge sigh and told them the story in a few minutes. When she was done, she looked at her friends, anger was very evident in all three pairs of eyes. That was not a good thing as the whole school knows better than to get The Shadows mad after the encounter of a guy who wouldn't quit pestering Dorcas ended up in the hospital wing for a month.

"That idiot! I am so going to teach him a lesson so hard that he'll havehis own bed in the hospital wing!" Dorcas said angrily.

"Dorcas, don't. It is not worth your effort over that Potter." Lily said.

"We can't sit here doing nothing, while Potter is there enjoying his life! No, I will go look for Sirius to ask what happened exactly" Marlene said, The Shadows especially Marlene has always been on friendly terms with the Marauders especially Sirius who is now her boyfriend, it was also the effort of Marlene and Sirius that Lily and James could date each other.

After finishing what she said, Marlene stormed over to the Marauders, but before Marlene could make her way to the Marauders, Lily held her back.

"Please Marlene, don't. Don't spoil your relationship with Sirius just because of that stupid Casanova!"

"Fine, I will ask him later." Marlene said immediately knowing that comforting Lily is more important.

"I think I am full already so I want to go to the library to do some finishing touch on my Potion's homework due tomorrow." Lily said in a tone which means leave me alone for a while and walked away from the table.

She reached the library in no time and took out her Potion's essay to her surprise her opal ring which she "freed" last night was there.

""Now that is weird since when do I have hazel eyes?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Ok, so I said that there is going to be switching of bodies but seriously I need more time to plan the chapters… Sorry, I hope this chapter is enough for you… Please, drop in a review… I need motivation… pretty please with sugar and cherry on top…I hope this was long enough…


	4. Let the switching of bodies begin

**A Switch of body**

Summary: Ginny and Lily have switched bodies eventually making advantages of their own communication to improve each other's lives. A lot of L/J and a bit of H/G fic. First fanfic pls be nice to R n R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

A/N: My ban is sorta lifted so her I am, typing the next chappie!

siriusly obsessed:Thank you so much for reviewing and I am certainly going to use your idea! By the way, I thought Sirius is all the while slightly insane and funny?

Pussin Boots : Thank you so much for understanding but you need not wait so long anymore! Thanks for reviewing anyway!

silverpheonix2: I am so glad you enjoyed the third chapter coz I have it not good enough. Thanks for reviewing and being understanding about the waiting part!

soDAMNconfused: Thanks for reviewing!

I want to thank my reviewers again for being so understanding and for reviewing! By the way, I was thinking of turning this into a D/G/H triangle. What do you think?

* * *

#$&(In the future)&$#

"Oh my freaking god! The ring just spoke. The ring just spoke! Ok, ok, calm down Ginny, it might just be a prank to get you back from whatever you did." Ginny said.

#$&(In the past)&$#

"Oh my freaking god! The ring just spoke. The ring just spoke! Ok, ok, calm down Ginny, it might just be a prank to get you back from whatever you did." Came from the ring.

"Who is it! Who are you?" Lily said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Who are YOU? Answer me first, please!" the ring (aka Ginny) replied.

"Ok, I am Lily Evans now will you answer my question?" Lily said.

"Ok, my name is GinevraWeasley. Wait! Lily Evans as in The Lily Potter-"

"THE LILY POTTER! There is no way in hell or heaven I'm going to forgive James f Potter for cheating on me!" Lily exploded.

" What happened?" Ginny asked, shocked that Harry's respected mother had such a potty mouth.

Lily told her everything that had happened. After Ginny understood what happened, she made a mental note to ask Prof. Lupin(A/N: Yes! He is back teaching DADA!) if that had really happened in the past. The two of them had soon hit it off and ended up chatting through the entire morning about each other's lives until the school bells signaling the beginning of the school day rang simultaneously, startling the newly acquainted teenagers.

#$&(Back to the future)&$#

"This must certainly be one of the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me." Ginny thought while walking out of the castle.

Since Ginny (in her sixth year) no longer took Divination since her fifth year, she was free from the first period of the day. She entered the forbidden forest. Seeing that there was nobody she turned into her animagus, a fiery red fox. (Thanks for suggesting Siriusly obsessed!) She managed to be an animagus the year before and had been transforming to accompany Prof. Lupin every month along with Harry (a lion), Hermione (a Siamese cat) and Ron ( a panther).

After first period is about to be over Ginny did a refreshing charm on her and headed for transfiguration.

During lunch she could hear someone calling her, she turned around and saw that no one was calling her. She assumed that it was Lily so she headed for the girl's bathroom (not moaning myrtle's),did a silencing charm on the cubicle and took out the ring.

She chatted with Lily as usual and when for lunch. Before classes started after lunch she felt someone calling her Lily. She assumed that it was just her imagination she went to Potions as usual and the rest of the day went pretty uneventful except for the little prank that she did on Snape( she washed his hair including finishing a whole bottle of shampoo.) She then framedher classmate Linda ( the Gryffindor snob) escaping a week of detention.

The next morning was then the problem. She did not wake up at her own room. The room was pretty familiar. It then hit her; she has been her with Hermione. This was the Head Girl Dormitory. Only, why the heck was she in the Head Girl Dormitory? She then saw the pile of homework on the table; it had the name Lily Evans on it. She then ran to the full length mirror and saw her reflection; it looked like her only with emerald green eyes. It was the reflection that she only sees on the Opal ring.

"Ginny?" She heard Lily's voice through the air.

Not knowing where Lily had put the ring, she summoned it. It turned out that the same thing has happened to Lily, she was in Ginny's reflection.

Oh dear! What are they going to do?

#$&&$$&&$#!#$&

A/N: So? What do you think of it? I will try to update as soon as possible. Please drop a review on the way of exiting my story. Thnx!


	5. Lily’s talk with Dumbledore

**A Switch of Body**

Summary: Ginny and Lily have switched bodies eventually making advantages of their own communication to improve each other's lives. A lot of L/J and a bit of H/G fic. First fanfic pls be nice to R n R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Chapter 5: Lily's talk with Dumbledore

A/N: Actually I wanted to update tomorrow but at the sight of all the reviews I have received made me want to update now! Thank you so much for all the reviews. Hugs and kisses to you guys, I meant gurls.

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: Thank you so much for reviewing!

sami1010220: Yeah. She will be so shock that Mr. Moony is Prof. Lupin! Thanks for reviewing.

Pussin Boots: Thank you so much for reviewing!

soDAMNcofused: I not mean to put cliffhanger but I was way too lazy to continue with the chapter besides I thought it will make a good ending.

IamSiriusgrl: I am glad you love my chapter/story. If you do want it to be a love triangle which pairing do you prefer? D/G or H/G? I hope I did not sound rude coz I did not meant to be rude. Sorry if I have offended you in any way.

Siriuslyobsessed: A H/G shipper huh? I am still deciding on which pairing I should do. By the way, thanks for the sooooo long review.

silverpheonix2: We're different. You have so many stories too update and I only have one. Which may I say it is bad enough?

Hwee hwee: Thanks but I will appreciate it if you don't flame my stories in the future.

Prettyprincess: Thank you for reviewing, I don't mind you correcting my grammar coz I know my grammar sucks.

A/N: On with the story, alright?

"Oh it is so good to see my reflection, wait it is not good because I am NOT IN MY OWN BODY BUT IN LILY'S BODY IN LILY'S TIME!" Ginny thought.

"Lily, do you have any idea what happened? Like why are we in each other's bodies?" Ginny said in a panicked voice.

"Sorry, but I have no idea too, wait why is it that you have your own room when you are not a head girl or something?" Lily said noticing that the room is empty.

"Oh, it is a rather long story, see I was possessed by Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort by his diary to open the chamber of secrets I was then given a private room by Dumbledore." Ginny said quite fast.

"You were possessed by Voldemort-"Lily questioned.

"It is a long story but now is the time to tell you. I will tell you another time we have more pressing matter on our hands right now." Ginny interrupted.

"Right, we should both go to Dumbledore as the Dumbledore in your time should know what happened because you should go tell him everything that includes this ring and stuff, the Dumbledore might then have a solution." Lily said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Good idea, should I let Dumbledore in your time speak to you. Oh dear, you are in 7th Year if I have to be you that means I must take your lessons and do your homework and do for you your homework. How the heck am I supposed to do a 7th Year homework?" Ginny realized.

"It is alright I can help you with my homework." Lily said bitterly.

"Let's go to Dumbledore first, maybe he might have a solution to whatever happened to us." Ginny said.

Both of them walked to Dumbledore's office and before they knew it they were right in front of the gargoyle that guards Dumbledore's office. Ginny told Lily that the password was portable swamp and Lily told Ginny the password was sugar mice. They both kept the ring and braced themselves on how to tell Dumbledore what happened.

#$#&(In the Future)&$#

"Prof. Dumbledore? May I come in?" Lily asked.

"Of course, Lily, come in." Dumbledore answered.

"You knew that I am not Ginny?" Lily blurted out.

"I just happened to remember that about this time; exactly twenty years ago a certain Ginny Weasley came to my office as you. She told me everything that happened starting from how she communicated with you through the ring to the switch. Miss Weasley stayed in your time for about two months or so, carefully not revealing any information of the future which made me very proud. If I am not wrong I was also given a letter when Ginny came back from the past written by myself. You have to act like Ginny while you are here I am rather positive that you two will tell each other on how to act like each other sad thing is Miss Weasley didn't really managed that very well" Dumbledore said and ended chuckling.

"She got me into trouble! I will have to make sure that never happened. Anyway, do you have any idea how to bring me back to my time?" Lily asked.

"Well, I found twenty years ago from Miss Weasley through the ring that to reverse the spell a certain potion will be needed. I still have the paper with the instructions and ingredients but the potion would take a few weeks to brew. First things first, may I see the ring of yours? I would want to speak to Miss Weasley." Dumbledore continued.

"Of course, Professor." Lily answered.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter is really short but I am really lazy to continue. Anyway, drop by a review on the way. 


	6. What Happened Next

**A Switch of Body**

Summary: Ginny and Lily have switched bodies eventually making advantages of their own communication to improve each other's lives. A lot of L/J and a bit of H/G fic. First fanfic pls be nice to R n R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Chapter 5: What happened next.

A/N: Hey! I know I took a longer time to update my story than my usual. School has sadly reopened and my teachers have piled on the homework. I will still try to update and soon as possible.

Merl: Thanks! So, you did find time to read my story and what you said to hwee woon, standing up for me like is just so touching... sniffs… Anyway, I can't really update very often as our dearest teacher Mrs. Ong keeps pile on our homework like I have not enough form lao jiang. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Oh ya, you don't mind me adding you to my hotmail account do you? Anyway, mine is just so you know.

Robyn Wei: Thanks for reviewing. I know I must make my chapters longer but I am really lazy to continue writing the chapter.

Pussin Boots: Thanks for reviewing hope I managed to put up the chapter before 3rd July.

Hwee Hwee: I was trying to make Dumbledore humorous, I think I failed miserably. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

Prettyprincess: Thanks for reviewing. I don't mind people correcting my grammar and stuff just don't flame me.

silverpheonix2: Thanks for reviewing. Lily will meet Harry and Ginny will meet James. I am seriously trying to write longer chapters but then again I am lazy and I want my chapters up very soon. I don't really understand about the beta thing so you must explain to me but I think I do need someone to prove read my story. What I am really saying is, yeah you can be my beta.

Siriuslyobsessed: Ginny is very popular with the guys that are why girls only want to be her friends. I am glad that you will be waiting for my chapters. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

sami1010220: Forgive me! I will try to update as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

IamSiriusgrl I am not really sure about the pairing which Ginny will be in. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

A/N: You can do your part by reviewing and I will do my part by updating. Ok? By the way, you can email me if you want, mine is up there. Just please indicate your name in the email so I will know who you are.

* * *

#$#& (In the Past) &$#

"Miss Evans, why are you here at the time like this?" Prof. Dumbledore.

"Umm… professor I am not who I look like, my name is Ginevra Weasley commonly known as Ginny. I am from the twenty in the future. I know I may sound really ridiculous but I am from the future. Lily and I just suddenly switched place. If I am not wrong, she should be telling you exactly twenty years in the future about the switch. You do believe me don't you?" Ginny said rather nervously worried that Professor Dumbledore would take it as a joke.

"Yes, I believe you are not Miss Evans but I would need you to tell me exactly what happened before the switch in order for me to find out how to bring you back to your own time." Dumbledore questioned.

"Ok, it all started out with this ring. I found it in the forbidden forest while I was taking a stroll, Ginny stopped for a while a little afraid that she might get into trouble but Dumbledore just nod asking her to continue. "I then realize that the reflection was not my … Ginny then launched into what happened a few days ago. (I will not bother to write what happened at the last few chapters, if you forget, kindly read it again. Thanks.)

"So, do you have any idea how to send me back-" Ginny started but was interrupted by someone calling her assuming that it was the ring she took it out and saw Lily and Prof. Dumbledore.

"Ginny? Prof. Dumbledore wants to speak to you." Lily said.

"Sure." Ginny just replied.

"Miss Weasley, I want you to record all this down, it is a type of potion which will bring you back to your own time." Dumbledore said.

Ginny went to borrow a parchment from Prof. Dumbledore and took down the potion name, ingredients and instructions. She then gave it to Dumbledore.

"Thank you. While you are here, you will need to act like Miss Evans; if I am not wrong the both of you have told each other about your lives. Miss Weasley, please do not tell anyone about the switch or reveal anything in the future. We cannot risk messing up the time line. Do you understand Miss Weasley?" Ginny nodded her headed at once. "Alright then, off you go." Dumbledore told Ginny.

Once Ginny exited Dumbledore's office she took out the ring.

"Oh, hey Lily. I need to find out how to act like you." Ginny started.

"Well, first things first, you cannot fool around, do pranks and make sure you do all your homework and head duty. Now, for my friends. (Just so you know, I changed Lily's friends.) Marlene McKinnon, long chocolate brown hair with brilliant grey eyes. Marlene is currently going out with Sirius Black-what?" Lily stopped talking seeing that Ginny suddenly laughed.

"Nothing, nothing. I have heard about Sirius Black that he is a sex god in his time but I just can't imagine him snogging and flirting and stuff. Anyway, just continue." Ginny said.

"Anyway, as I was saying before you started your laughing fit. Marlene is going out with Sirius Black. Marlene is very pretty and naturally attracts lots of guys. She was a player before she started dating Sirius, in fact her character is quite like Sirius, she plays chaser in the Quidditch team same as you and me.(A/N: I know most stories made Lily a non-quidditch type of girl but I am different.)

Then we have Dorcas Meadowes, Dorcas is a blonde with aqua eyes. She is a really nice girl. She is going out with Remus Lupin in fact her character is kind of like him. Next we have Emmeline Vance; she has nice auburn hair with dark blue eyes. She is a big player like Marlene once was, she is currently dating some Hufflepuff guy. We are known as The Shadows. We only do pranks for revenge if other people prank us. Commonly known as The Marauders. That's my friends how about yours?" Lily finished.

"I don't really have much friends because how what happened to me in my first year. I got possess by Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort. Naturally people will avoid me after that. I do have one best friend though, her name is Heaven Kogo. She was the only person who offered me friendship despite what had happened. She is a Japanese girl with beautiful grey eyes that can charm boys to her will. She speaks English extremely well though. She has a rather fiery character. She likes pranking people, just like me. I am currently not dating anyone though.

You must know one person and don't misunderstand him and his friends. Harry Potter, yes James Potter's son. According to your description of James Potter, Harry is not really like him. He is sensitive and rather depressed ever since his godfather died. (Must I really descript him, Ron and Hermione to you? I think you already know them.) Another thing is Remus Lupin is teaching Defense Against The Darks Arts here. Yes, don't smirk like at that at me. I think you know by now that he is a werewolf right?" Ginny questioned. Lily nodded her head.

"Well the thing is Harry, Ron, Hermione and I, you must know. You are unregistered animagus to company Remus. Harry is a dog, Ron is a panther, Hermione is a wolf and I am a fiery red fox. We will work on the animagus problem another day. Don't look at me like that, we will not get caught. Alright?" Ginny said.

"Fine, fine. I wouldn't say anything. Anyway, good thing we woke up early we should really head for breakfast. Bye, Ginny" Lily said rather sulkily.

"Bye Lily." Ginny replied and kept the ring.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

A/N: Well, what do you think? I hate the chapter name but I can't think of any other thing. Still drop be review to tell me what you think of my story. Thanks!

Peale


	7. Ginny Found Out

**A Switch of Body**

Summary: Ginny and Lily have switched bodies eventually making advantages of  
their own communication to improve each other's lives. A lot of L/J and a  
bit of H/G fic. First fanfic pls be nice to R n R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K  
Rowling except the plot.

Chapter 7: Ginny found out...

A/N: Hey! I have heard that review response is no longer allowed in fanfics.

Therefore, I can't do that anymore. Still I like to thank:

silverpheonix2/omenem/IamSiriusgrl/Merl/siriuslyobsessed

You guys rock my world, thanks! I have added my email address to my profile so you can email me if you want.

* * *

(((In the Past)))  
Ginny did a refreshing charm on herself and headed for the Great Hall.

"This is it, the first test. Breakfast." Ginny thought has she walked through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey, Lily! Over here, where are you going?" Marlene shouted.

Ginny turned around and saw pretty brunette waving to her. "That must be Marlene McKinnon, Sirius's girlfriend. The girl on her left must be Dorcas Meadowes, Prof. Lupin's girlfriend. The girl sitting across her must then be Emmeline Vance." Ginny thought to herself while talking towards them.

"Hey Lil, feeling better?" Dorcas asked with a concern expression.

"Yeah, sure. What subject are we having first?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject.

"Defense. You should know that, you memorized you whole timetable already."  
Emmeline answered.

"Umm...I just had a lot of things going on in my head right now." Ginnyanswered hastily.

"Oh right, the James problem. I have talked to Sirius about it and he said that it was a total misunderstanding. I know he is James's best friend, but he sounded truthful. Maybe you should ask James what really happened." Marlene said lowering her voice by every word afraid that "Lily" might explode.

"May-" Ginny said but was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Will Miss Lily Evans kindly report to the Head Lounge for something  
important?"

"That is so the Marauders. Anyway, are you going to go?" Dorcas asked.

"It will not kill me to find out what really happened." Ginny answered.

"O-Kay. We will meet you in Defense and you must tell us every little detail." Marlene demanded.

"Sure. Wish me luck!" Ginny replied.

"Luck." The three Shadows said unison.

After taking a deep, deep breath, Ginny walked out of the Great Hall. She knew that she had not done a very good job as Lily but she could deal with it later. Before she knew it, she was in front of the Head Lounge already.  
Remembering what Lily said, she muttered the password, The Phantom of The Opera. She entered the Head Lounge.

"Thank you so much for coming today. Please sit on the sofa so the show may begin..." The same voice boomed which Ginny now recognized it as Sirius's.

Ginny did as was told and sat on the sofa. A screen appeared out of no where, and it showed a memory of...

* * *

"Sorry Lily but I have to go serve my detention with Prof. McGonagall for the prank I pulled on the Slytherins this morning." James said breaking off the kiss, at the word prank a small frown appeared on Lily's face.

"Alright, it's all your fault anyway, you had to prank them every few days or so." She said sulking.

"Aww… Come one Lil, don't you find that prank a tad funny?" James asked, frowning.

"Alright, alright. It was funny, especially the part where Snape started screaming and jumping around like a girl. Still, _please_ don't do that again." Lily said, smiling at the recollection of the funny sight.

"Of course not! Us the marauders, never repeat our pranks." James said in a feign dramatic tone, with his eyes really wide as if Lily had just insulted him badly.

James then walked out of the Dormitory and headed for the McGonagall's office for my detention. Then all of a sudden, A girl with curly blonde hair appeared out of no where.

"Hi Jamsie, it has been a long time since we last kissed." She cooed in a disgustingly sweet voice.

She stopped talking and leaped on to him and smacked her lips onto his. Resistance could be seen in those hazel eyes but soon the resistance stopped. Suddenly at the corner Lily was there, staring at James with sorrowful eyes. Without saying a word she ran away.

"Lily! Wait!" He exclaimed hoping to get a chance to explain to her but the stupid blondie tried to hold him back resulting with her banging against the wall hard. James looked at his surroundings, But Lily was no where to be seen. Sighing, he glance at the watch on his wrist and ran to McGonagall's office

"At last you are here Mr. Potter; you two will be arranging my books according to the numbers on the labels at the back of the books. I want to see the books properly organized when I get back." Prof. McGonagall commanded and left the room.

"Did all the snogging with Lily flower made you late?" Sirius said with a mocking tone.

"Don't remind me." James then proceeded on to tell Sirius everything that happened.

"Don't worry about it Prongs, she will cool down." Sirius said.

"I hope so, Padfoot." I said miserably.

* * *

"Whoa! How did you get it out of the pensive?" Ginny asked.

"Marauder's Secret!" Sirius's said, appearing out of no where. "Now you know what really happened, please patch up with James here as he is driving the Marauders mad!

"Ummm..." Then James appeared the same as Sirius did looking very hopeful.

"Uhhh... I will tell you my answer tomorrow." With that Ginny ran to her, well actually Lily's, room with one thing on her mind: Find the ring and tell Lily what happened.

* * *

End of Chapter

A/N: I hope this chapter will satisfy you people! Sorry about not updating  
for so long. Had a tiny writer's block!


	8. Lily FOund Out

A Switch Of Body

Summary: Ginny and Lily have switched bodies eventually making advantages of their own communication to improve each other's lives. A lot of L/J and a bit of H/G fic. First fanfic please be nice to R n R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Chapter 8: Now Lily found out…

A/N: I am so sorry about the slow update. I really have no time, my teachers give lots of homework and I need time to read Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince. Not to mention I have my Piano exam on 25.07.05. Please pardon me; I still have a very important exam in the early October which decides my Secondary School next year! Thanks to:

Clara/silverpheonix2 (Yep! It so Stinks!)/IamSiriusgrl/STM/always blond/ siriuslyobsessed/ sami1010220/ gluetastesbad

* * *

#$& (In The Future) &$#

Lily took a deep breath and entered the Great Hall. She saw someone that made her freeze. Harry Potter. A James Potter look-alike. He looked like him from the messy jungle-like hairdown to his shoes except that this Potter didn't have James's eyes. His were emerald green, just like hers. Harry Potter was her son too...

"Ginny! Over here!" A Japanese girl waved her hands up high in the air, successfully getting Lily's attention.

"Hey." Lily said casually.

"Yo. Are you alright? You kind of froze up there just now." Heaven asked, with evident concern.

"Yeah. Just didn't really have a good night sleep." Lily said, making up an excuse in her head as fast as possible.

"Your nightmares returned? Sighs. This can't go on Ginny, anyway do you need a dreamless potion? I think I have a vial of it in my trunk upstairs. "Heaven asked, a frown appearing on her pretty face.

"Don't fret. I'll be fine." Lily said, trying to sound convincing. Making a mental note to ask Ginny about those nightmares she has.

"Okay, if you say so. By the way, Harry just informed me that there will be quidditch practice day after tomorrow, be at the pitch at seven. That is so Potter to make us to wake up early in the morning for quidditch." Heaven complained.

As the topic of Quidditch went on, Lily found out that Ginny played Chaser in the team along with Heaven and a fifth year called Ellen Smith. That has pose to be a bit of problem since Lily used to play Seeker back in her own time but she was positive she can handle that. Halfway through breakfast, Lily had this feeling that someone was calling her, by her own name. Figuring that it is Ginny, she excused herself and headed for the toilet.

"Hey Ginny what's up!" Lily asked.

"Lily, I need to tell you something very important but you must promise me that you will not interrupt me and explode. Promise me!" Ginny demanded immediately.

Shocked by the tone that Ginny was using Lily immediately agreed.

"You have misunderstood James completely. Not a word from you, Lily. You see everything is caused by Nicky Andrews. She did everything on purpose." Ginny then launched into what she saw previously. When she was done with her story, she saw a very a shocked and a very angry Lily.

"Stupid Hufflepuff slut! I should have known James would have done anything unfaithful like that. This is all my fault and now I can't be back in his arms for another 1 or 2 months." Lily exclaimed slowly breaking down.

"It is not your fault Lily, it is all that stupid Andrews's-" before Ginny could finish she was interrupted by Lily.

"I should have trusted James, now I may never be able to apologize to him until we change back..."Lily sobbed.

"Now, don't be stupid. I can apologize to him for you. It is not like he will know the difference, right? "Ginny said fiercely.

"It's not the same. I will not be able to apologize to him first hand." Lily just continued to sob.

"Pull yourself together, Lily Rose Evans. It will be fine. Trust me. I can apologize to him for you but there is no way I'm kissing or something like that." Ginny said firmly.

"No, no, no, no. You must kiss him not he might think I never forgive him then he will get fed up and dump me and..."Lily just continued to rant on what might happened.

"Ok, Ok. Calm down girl. I will do whatever you tell me to. How to apologize and everything. Alright?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. You're right I have to pull myself together, it is not as is he died or something like that. No use crying over spilt milk. " Lily said, in an attempt to not brood over that subject Lily asked," Why didn't you tell me you played chaser?"

"That topic never came up in our conversations before I suppose. Do you play quidditch?" Ginny said shrugging.

"Yes, I do. I play seeker but I am not good at being a chaser." Lily replied.

"Phew. I have played seeker before. Still, please do not lose my place on the team. Harry is really demanding." Ginny said in relief.

"Sure, as long you do not lose my place in the quidditch team and, speaking of Harry is he my son?" Lily asked smoothly.

"Uh...Well...ummm...-"Ginny did not know what to say.

"I take that as a yes then. I also take that as good news because that means that James and I patched up." Lily interrupted cheerfully. Freaking Ginny out with the sudden mood swing.

"Well, yes." Ginny just said.

"Oh no! Defense starts in 5 minutes. You better be going now." Lily said.

"Sighs...fine. You are so lucky that I have the first period off. Good thing that I take 7th Year Potions and Defense." Ginny said.

"You take 7th Year Potion and Defense? Whoa, you must be really smart. Bet you are a part of the Slug Club right?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Do not tease me or something like that because I know that you are part of the Slug Club too. Slughorn often speaks highly of you." Ginny warned.

"Ok, fine. I surrender, Miss Weasley." Lily said putting her hands up.

"Ok. Ok. Damn, class starts in 2 minutes. Bye." Ginny said.

"What! You better get going. Do not get me in trouble." Lily warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." Ginny said quickly.

"Bye." Lily replied.

The two got back to their life, or actually each other's lives.

* * *

A/N: OK, this chapter isn't very satisfactory but it will just have to do by the way, I have a question for you guys. Do you want Ginny to be with? Draco or Harry? Not a word from the sadist 5. I know what your answer will be. I want to see the reviewers' response. Please. Give me a R. a E. a V. a I. a E. a W. Put it together and what do you get? REVIEW! YAY! Man…this is lame...

Peale


	9. Truth or Dare?

**A Switch of Body**

Summary: Ginny and Lily have switched bodies eventually making advantages of their own communication to improve each other's lives. A lot of L/J and a bit of H/G fic. First fanfic please be nice to R n R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Chapter 9: Truth or Dare?

A/N: So sorry about the slow update but my prelims are coming and teachers are been idiotic to give tons of homework and tests. Anyway, please and enjoy this chapter.

Thanks to:

S4/always-blond/gluetastesbad/siriuslyobsessed/sami1010220/silverpheonix2/Pussin Boots/matracia

You guys rock my world! Hugs and Kisses to all of you.

* * *

((In the past))

"Poor Lily." Ginny said finally and left for Defense. The whole day went rather smoothly until James cornered after Potions, her last class of the day.

"Umm… Lily? About what happened this morning? I was wondering if you have reached to your answer yet." James asked rather shyly.

"Yes about that, I think about it today, very hard too. I think it will be the best if…"Ginny said but stop when she saw James crossing her fingers." Continue to be girlfriend and boyfriend." Ginny finished.

"Really? You will? That's great!" James exclaimed and kissed her forehead.

Ginny tried her best to not look disgusted that a man one generation before her has just kissed her forehead. They both returned back to the common room, holding hands.

"Lily! You've patched with James! Great, let's play a game to celebrate. I know Truth or Dare!" Sirius shouted. The Marauders and The Shadows gathered around for the game. They used the wand to spin and it turned in the direction of Emmeline.

"Emmeline, pick a person." Dorcas said.

"Hmmm… Sirius! Truth or Dare?" Emmeline asked.

"Dare, of course!" Sirius answered.

"Ok… I dare you to strip down to your underpants and drink a bottle of water upside-down." Emmeline said.

"What! Oh well, a dare is a dare." Sirius sighed. He then took off his robes and the rest of his clothes until only his boxers could be seen.

"Nice boxers." Ginny snorted. Sirius boxers had broomsticks, bludgers, quaffles, and snitches flying around.

"Hey! I like this pair of boxers!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why? Did Marlene buy them for you?" Emmeline asked with a tone of sarcasm.

"NO! I'll just do the dare, ok?" Sirius shouted.

"Sure. This is going to be sweet." Emmeline said.

Sirius took out his wand and transfigured a single thread to a bottle.

"Aquamenti!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Whoa! Sirius is H.O.T. He has a six-pack?" Ginny thought. " Wait! Since when have I thought of Sirius as hot? That is just wrong; he is like twenty years older than me! Poor guy, he must have lost his nice body because of Azkaban." Ginny noticed that she was not the only female in the room that was ogling at Sirius. However, Marlene and the girls' respective boyfriends were shooting daggers at the drooling pack.

"Stop staring! Go stare at your own boyfriends!" Marlene snarled.

"Oh. Getting a little protective here aren't we?" Dorcas teased.

"Hello? Maybe you can see that I am not the only one who is not happy about your little action." Marlene snapped back.

"Ok, Ok. Fine. Whatever". said Dorcas.

Emmeline however, doesn't seem to care about what Marlene said and just continued to stare at Sirius that is until Marlene became rather unpleasant.

"Excuse me Emmeline dear but you can go stare at your own boyfriend of the week and leave _mine_ alone." Marlene said in a dangerously sweet voice. It was clear that in her tone that she really meant ", Stop staring or you'll spend a week in the hospital wing."

"Uh...Ok, ok. I'll stop staring." Emmeline said in a slightly frightened voice.

Sirius finally finished that bottle of water and put his clothes back on.

"Finally. For someone who eats freakingly fast, you sure drink slowly."

Marlene said.

"Yeah..."Sirius just hastily replied", Now... my turn to choose. Moony, Truth or Dare?" Sirius asked his voice suddenly cheerful and mischievous

"Dare." Remus said at once.

"I dare you to conjure up a bowl of chicken soup and a chicken suit. Wear the suit and run around the common room holding the bowl of soup squawking. After each squawk you must yell at the top of your lungs enthusiastically: WHO WANTS FREE CHICKEN SOUP? For 5 minutes." Sirius said grinning.

"You are so ridiculous and insane too of course." Remus said.

"Yay! Go me!" Sirius exclaimed," Now, do the dare".

Like he was dared to Remus took out his wand and conjured up a bowl of chicken soup. He got into the chicken suit, held up the bowl of chicken soup started running around the common room.

"Squawk. WHO WANTS FREE CHICKEN SOUP? Squawk. WHO WANTS FREE CHICKEN SOUP? Squawk. WHO WANTS FREE CHICKEN SOUP? Squawk. WHO WANTS FREE CHICKEN SOUP? Squawk. WHO WANTS FREE CHICKEN SOUP? "Remus yelled at the top of his lungs running around the common room and holding a bowl of chicken soup which has spilled all over, but the bowl just kept refilling itself. He looked really ridiculous and crazy.

People came out to see what all the yelling was about and burst into a fit of laughter.

"REMUS! DOES THE SOUP COME WITH YOU?" A girl form Remus's fan club yelled over the loud laughter. Sadly poor Remus can't answer until his dare was over, still someone answered for him.

"Of course not! Don't be silly." Dorcas shouted back.

"Oh! Remus is so lucky to have Dorcas standing up for him. Wish I was him."

A boy from The Shadow's fan club sighed.

Soon, the dare was over and Remus got out of his ridiculous chicken suit and cleaned up the mess he made and vanished the bowl of chicken soup. Though, the dare may have been over but the crowd didn't seem willing to leave, apparently they wanted to watch The Shadows and The Marauders play.

"That was…Stupid. Anyway, my turn. Lily! Truth or Dare?" Remus asked.

"Dare." Ginny said knowing that if she picked truth she would not be able to answer the question as she was not Lily.

"That's our Lily. Daring and adventurous." Marlene said, smirking.

"Ok...Let me see...I dare you to snog the next guy who come through the portrait hole." Remus said simply.

"Moony! How could you?" James whined.

"Sorry Prongs but a dare is a dare." Remus said firmly.

"Remus is right. It'll be fine." Ginny said kissing him on the lips to comfort him. She secretly hoped that her face is not showing a look of disgust.

The next guy who walked in through the portrait hole was Caradoc Dearborn, who was only a 3rd Year then.

"Damn! I don't want to snog him. That'll be sick. Snogging a guys who is supposedly more than 15 years older than me and he is also younger at me at the same time." Ginny thought, rather confused.

"Here goes." Ginny muttered under her breath and walked towards Dearborn.

"Dearborn." Ginny said.

"Ye-" Dearborn wanted to reply but only to be interrupted by Ginny smacking her lips onto his.

Ginny started feeling very sick so she broke apart from him.

"Wow!" Dearborn said.

"Not fair! I want a kiss from Lily too!" The guys from The Shadows' fan club exclaimed.

"No freaking way!" Ginny said and walked off.

"Glad that's over. What!" Ginny said as the group stare at her.

"Did you actually enjoy that?" Emmeline asked.

"EWWW...no. He is too young for me." Ginny said. She may have said 'young' but her mind was like 'old'.

"OK." Emmeline said rather doubtfully but decided to let the matter rest.

"Emmeline, Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked.

"Truth." Emmeline answered.

"Boring!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just ask the question already." Emmeline said, feeling rather irritated.

"Ok. How many times have you gone third base with a guy?" Ginny asked.

"What type of question is that? Fine. I think it's...5 times." Emmeline answered.

"Whoa! I thought it will be more than that. Seeing that she's already had , like, 30 plus boyfriends." Dorcas said matter-of-factly.

"OK. That remark makes you the next victim. Dorcas. Truth or Dare?" Emmeline asked.

"Truth." Dorcas said.

"Ok. What base are you on with Remus?" Emmeline asked with a smirk.

"What the hell! That is private matters!" Remus protested.

"So was my question!" Emmeline argued.

"Fine. Third. Happy?" Dorcas muttered, flushing almost as red as her boyfriend.

"Oooh...Didn't know you were so adventurous." Emmeline teased.

"Shut up, alright." Dorcas snapped, blushing even further," James. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh." James replied.

"French kiss Lily for 30 seconds straight." Dorcas said.

Ginny gasped as she was trying to avoid kissing James, her crush's father.

"That's the easiest dare I've ever had" exclaimed James, leaning into Ginny.

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Cliffie eh... (dodges rotten fruits and vegetables from readers) sorry.. But I have to create some suspense in the story somehow.. Anyway, hope this chappie is good and long enough for you!

Peale


	10. Ginny's thoughts

**A Switch of Body**

Summary: Ginny and Lily have switched bodies eventually making advantages of their own communication to improve each other's lives. A lot of L/J and a bit of H/G fic. First fanfic please be nice to R n R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Chapter 10: Ginny's past.

A/N: I am so sorry.. didn't mean to leave you hanging there... my PSLE is coming so this will be my last update until 10.10.05. This story is AU. In my this story Dumbledore is not dead, so sad he died. In this story, SNAPE IS FIRED. Can't believe he killed Dumbledore. sobs.

Thanks to:

leogirl45/attentionchaser/purtyinpink71121

Only three reviewers? that's so sad... (puts on her sad face and back to a happy face). Anyway, pls read and review! NOW... On with the chapter!

* * *

#$&( In the past)&$#

Before Ginny couldn't even say a single thing, James placed his lips over hers, his hands finding its way to her waist, deepening the kiss...

"Wow, he knew that Harry's father was a world class snogger! Lily really knew how to choose a guy! WAIT! Why am I thinking like that? That is just plain wrong! He is like 20 years older than me; he is Lily's boyfriend, soon to be husband and Harry's father for Merlin's sake! Ok, Ginny. Calm down." Ginny thought.

Yet despite all her reasoning, Ginny still couldn't stop herself from resisting. Soon, she closed her eyes and allowed her body to take over.

"Ok! Your 30 seconds is up! If you want to carry on, please proceed to get a room and then you may continue from where you stopped so as to not disturb innocent students who are is not suited to watch this sort of stuff." Sirius shouted joyfully to the pair.

"I would also like to announce that the Truth or Dare game between The Shadows and The Marauders is officially over. Audience may exit to the left to return to their respective dormitories and make sure they just have a quick shower so as to not oversleep the next the day and get detention from McGonagall. Thank you for your kind co-operation." Sirius continued with a fake serious tone.

Like they were "commanded" by Sirius, the audience went back to their dormitory but not without saying, "Thank you and goodbye, Prof . Black." Only to see a disgusted Sirius , at the thought of him as a mature, wise Professor.

#$&( In the future)&$#

Lily wiped away her tears and headed back to the Great Hall but she met a certain Slytherin on her way.

"Hey! Ginny!" Draco called out. Lily turned around to see Draco, she panicked slightly as she once had a rather unpleasant experience with Lucius Malfoy and seeing that Draco could pass as his twin, Lily thought that he was senior Malfoy.

"What!" Lily replied, annoyed.

"Tonight, room of requirement. 8.30" Draco said.

"Huh?" Lily asked, confused.

"Potions. We're partners, remember? Or are you just being daft? "Draco asked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know what is going on..." Lily replied back it was clear that she was still confused.

"Just remember to bring the potion ingredients? ok?" Draco snapped.

"Fine." Lily said and walked away." Mental note to self, ask Ginny about the potions thing. Lily glanced at her watch to note the time and she saw that there is only 2 minutes to Charms so might as well get there early.

"Hey Ginny!" A girl with curly brown hair called out to her.

"What?" Lily asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with the _Aquamenti _charm." The girl.

"Umm..." Lily saw her name on her book and continued, "Tally... Sure." Lily continued trying to make her voice more confident and act like she even knew her.

"What! No snappy comments like, go away Youngblood, stop bothering me... this kind of stuff?" Tally asked.

"Argh! Whatever! I'll give you what you want then. Go away Youngblood and stop your yakking of the yappy mouth." Lily asked suddenly feeling irritated by this girl." No wonder why Ginny is always snapping at her. She is just oddly irritating." Lily thought.

"That's better. Well, see yeah gal!" Tally said cheerfully.

"That girl has major issues." Lily thought.

The whole of charm class went very well especially when she earned ten points for Gryffindor from Prof. Filtwick. The day of lessons ended and Lily was feeling very contented. It was so nice to be a 6th Year again, it was so much lesser stressful. After dinner, Lily returned to the common room and went back to Ginny's room. Thinking that she should probably get started on Ginny's or now _her_ homework only to find a pensieve in one of the drawers.

"A Pensieve? Should I take a look? I mean it won't kill right? No. I should not butt into her life. Then again, if I see I will be able to understand her better. ARGH! I hate these dilemmas. Ok. I will see it and I am not going to regret." Lily pulled out her wand and dipped it into the pensieve. She was immediately pulled into one of Ginny's memories.

_A faint moan from the other end of this roomy-chamber like place. Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried towards her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face._

_"Harry - oh, Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy. It was me, Harry - but - I s-swear I d-didn't mean to - R-Riddle made me, he took me over - and - how did you kill that - that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary-"_

_"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the Basilisk. Come one, Ginny; let's get out of here-"_

_"I'm going to be expelled!" Ginny wept, as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and - w-what'll Mum and dad say?"_

"Poor Ginny. If only I know the whole story. Must ask Ginny when she is free but she might be too sensitive about it to talk she have to be about 1st Year when that happened "Lily thought before being suck to another memory.

_"Here, Ginny. Your potion. The potion that makes you turn into you animal which will eventually be your form of animagus." Hermione said, passing Ginny a glass of transparent liquid._

_"You sure about this ,'mione? Why must I go first anyway? You three are older you drink it first."Ginny asked._

_"You don't trust me? I -" Hermione with a hurt expression._

_"Fine then! I'll drink it first then. "Ron said, rushing to the defense of his girlfriend._

_"Sure .Go ahead. "Ginny said, handing the glass over to him._

_Ron took the glass and drained it in three gulps. Immediately ,his skin started growing furs and turning black, a long thin tail grew, his eyes turned green, his buffed body became slender and black._

_"Woah! A panther. Nice." Harry said._

_Ron transformed back slowly and said to Ginny," See? There is nothing wrong with it! Who's next?"_

_"Me." Hermione said standing up and poured herself a cup of the potion._

_She drained it in a matter of seconds and her eyes began to turn blue, her bushy hair began short white fur and her whole body shrink into a body of a Siamese cat. Looking at herself in the mirror her eyes widen. She also transformed back and said," I like cat .Harry?"_

_Harry drained it in two giant gulps and his skin also turned furry but unlike the other two his turned gold, his jungle-liked black hair turned even more messy and gold his toned body turned slender but gold. He was a really majestic lion. He transformed back and said," One downside is that Ron and mine animagus form is rather...how do you put it..umm...violent? It can't be found in a building, it will scare the wits out of others so it is up to you or Ginny. That is if Ginny's animagus form is a pet or something small."_

_"Just not a rat." The rest said simultaneously. They all cracked up._

_"Alright. Ginny's turn." Hermione said, passing Ginny a glass._

_Ginny took her time and drank it finish in a minute. Her body shrink to the size of a fox, she turned orange-y red. She was a red fox._

_"Aww...Little Ginny-kins is a fiery fox. She is all grown up already soon she will be engaged." Hermione faked sobbed into Ron._

_"Then married." Ron said, playing along._

_"Then having chil-"_

_"Oh shut up already!" Ginny snapped once she transformed back._

"Heehee. "Lily sniggered before being once again sucked into another memory.

_"Salutations." Ginny said to Draco._

_"Oh. You're here. We better get started on the potion. "Draco said as he saw Ginny._

_"Guess so. Okay, where did we stop the last time? "Ginny responded._

_"At line 9. We have to put in knotgrass now." Draco answered._

_"Alright then. Besides this do we have any coming assignments that I should know? "Ginny asked._

_"Yes. Prof. Slughorn told me that we must come up with a potion that can cure dragon pox." Draco said, putting in knotgrass to the potion._

_"Tough one. I better get down to it, you carry on with the potion. "Ginny said, taking out her spare pieces of parchment, quill and a bottle of ink._

_"The usual."Draco said not even bothering to look at her._

"The thing with Malfoy! I totally forgot about this until this memory at least now I know how to act, I think. "Lily thought. She pulled herself out of the pensieve and glance at her watch and thought that it is time to head for the room of requirement.

Lily look through the drawers and saw a file labeled, Potion assignments. Lily flipped through it trying to understand everything in it. I looked through it on the way there until she is in front of the room of requirement. She entered the room to see Draco stirring the contents in the cauldron.

"Salutations."Lily said like what Ginny did in the memory.

"Good you're here. Let's get down to work. "Draco said.

Lily placed the file on the table and got to work trying to figure out what is Ginny trying to do. "This is going to be a long night."Lily thought.

* * *

(end of chapter)

Ok. I tried my best to make up to you with this chapter. Isn't it long and nice? Ok. I know I am talking crap. Like I said this will be my last update until 10.10.05. My exams is the to be blame. Anyway, hope this is good enough. Wish me luck for my coming exams!


	11. The Strength of the redheads

**A Switch of Body**

Summary: Ginny and Lily have switched bodies eventually making advantages of their own communication to improve each other's lives. A lot of L/J and a bit of H/G fic. First fanfic please be nice to R n R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot.

Chapter 11: Nothing beats a bit of pranking

A/N: Yes. I'm alive and kicking! You might want to re-read the story if you were a reader of it before because I've edited it and now it is quite different and better. I'm just telling you to avoid confusion. I'm so sorry about the slow update and I've deleted chapter 11, I realised that it is not how I wanted it to be anyway, I want to thank:

BellaVista/purtyinpink71121/Pure Ravenclaw/The Female Nerd/Selene 147/ attentionchaser/ Arg./ Teardrops of Hatred/Black Roses of death/ tortall gal/nadia/Seadrance/maxie1514/ ValorOrgulloso/iluvericmatthews101

You guys rock my world! Anyway I really thank you. Without further ado, I present to you chapter 11, The strength of the redheads

* * *

"Ginny?" Draco suddenly called out.

"Hmm?" Lily said, not bothering to look up.

"The rumours on what happened the day before yesterday with Potter, is it true?" Draco asked still facing the potion he was brewing.

"Rumours? About what?" Lily asked, looking at him.

"About you, that you were confessing your feelings to Potter saying that you like him; kissed him on the cheek and ran away." Draco said quickly.

"Oh that. I don't know." Lily said softly, trying to think up of ways to tell as less lies as possible.

"Ginny." Draco said, standing up from his seat walking towards Lily. Before Lily could answer, Draco crushed his lips against hers. As much as Lily wanted to push away she couldn't. Unexpectedly, Lily returned the kiss. She had no idea why but she could feel a raw emotion inside that kiss, that same emotion that James had when he kissed her. The same feeling that allowed her to know, like James does to her, Draco_ loves_ Ginny. Slowly, they broke apart.

"Was there any?" Draco asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Any?"

"Sparks, feeling. Was there any of that during the kiss we shared?"

"I don't know Draco. Please don't ask me now, ask me another time."

"When then?"

"I don't know. When the real Ginny comes back, she'll tell you."

"The real Ginny?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Draco answered. Not knowing what to say, Lily kept silent. There was silence, silence that seemed awkward and uncomfortable. Finally, Lily decided to break the ice by asking him about the potion they were working on. After that, there was only silence which they were comfortable with; peaceful and calm.

* * *

**The next day**

"Lily! LILY!" Ginny turned around upon hearing her body's name only to find herself looking at a blonde girl with slightly wavy hair which was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Yeah?" Ginny replied trying to act as if she knew her.

"I can't go for the extra tuition tonight! Can I postpone it to tomorrow evening at let's say, seven?" She asked in a rush.

"Yeah. Sure. "Ginny said with smile, trying to figure out what in the world is this girl talking about.

"Thank you! So I'll meet you at the library tomorrow evening at seven! Bye!" The girl exclaimed and ran off.

"What just happened? "Ginny wondered not really looking where she was walking until she bumped head-log into a person.

"Can't you watch where you're going, _mudblood_? "A familiar voice sneered. Ginny looked up and saw a seventh year Snape sneering at her.

"_Excuse me?_ " Ginny blinked.

"I told you to watch where you're going, you filthy little _mud-"_

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, _Snivellus_. Apologise to Lily now!" James Potter appeared out of no where, directing his wand at Snape.

"Potter." He spat. "Come to the rescue your little mudblood girlfriend? You mudblood-lo-"

"If you even have any brains in that hollow skull of yours I trust you to know when to keep your mouth shut, Snivellus. I would not allow such a death eater wannabe to insult my Lily, oh wait. Or is the death mark already there? James asked coldly with a smug face as his wand traveled to his left forearm. As if instinctively, Snape covered that area protectively. After glaring at James he said to Ginny," You're lucky this time, mudblood."

With one last killer glare at James, he walked away, his cloak still creating that swooshing effect.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you right?" James immediately turn around to face Ginny, asking with a very concerned expression, both hands gripping gently onto Ginny's left and right forearm.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Ginny said softly, pulling James hands off her.

"If you say so. I'll see you later during quidditch practice then." James said gently, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"See you." Ginny said with a forced smile before walking off.

* * *

"So, what do you think of it?" James asked the marauders. The four of them were sitting down in between Sirius' and James' bed with a piece of parchment in the middle of them all.

"It would be the perfect revenge." Sirius said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Glad you agree, Padfoot." James smiled. "Do you have any objections, Moony?" He continued knowing the look on the werewolf's face well.

"No, but don't you think we-"Remus scowled as he was interrupted by the knocking of the door to their dormitory. Being the one nearest to the door Peter got up and opened it. Only to find a smiling Ginny facing him. In a flash, James rushed towards to the door slightly pushing Peter to one side.

"Hey, Lily!" James greeted kissing her forehead," What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, it's just that I was walking by and I found this at the doorstep so I suppose this belongs to one of you?" Ginny smiled and pulled a folded piece of parchment out of her pocket, she knew fully well what this parchment contained since she had used it before with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She resisted the urge to let her smile spread further as she saw the four shocked faces of the Marauders.

"Thanks!" James said taking the parchment from her.

"What are you guys doing?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes, something was up and she wanted to find out what.

"Nothing. Really. Come on let me walk you back to your dormitory." James insisted.

"No!" Ginny said mischievously, she knew that this was very not like Lily at all but something tells her that they are about to do some pranking, something she dearly miss doing. Then realization dawned upon her and she continued knowingly," You guys are going to prank Snape aren't you?"

"No. Wha-"

"It's ok… What do you all have planned?" Ginny cut James off, she made her way into the room and scanned through the parchment that contained all the details of the prank.

"This would be a nice one but I would like to add some suggestions though-"

"Wait. You mean you are actually agreeing to this?" Sirius asked stunned.

"What I mean is that, have a little fun now and then wouldn't hurt." Ginny shrugged it off," Now back to my suggestions…"

The marauders leaned in to listen to Ginny's 'suggestions'. When it was almost time for quidditch, the marauders and Ginny have already finished planning the prank. They got changed and headed down to the pitch.

* * *

That night, Ginny lay in her bed all exhausted. Apparently, Lily forgot to mention that James is also really tough during quidditch practices. After quidditch, she had a quick shower followed by a patrol around the school as one of her head girl duties. She may have been one of the best students in the level but this is too much. It was a no wonder that Hermione had been so stress and uptight this year, the life of a seventh year Head girl who so happens to be one of the top students in school was no joke. Not to mention all the quidditch practices that Lily has with James, it was a miracle how she a sixth year, can cope with this life.

Suddenly recalling the blonde girl she had come across today, she held the ring to her and called out for Lily. True enough, Lily had appeared onto the surface of the opal ring.

"What's up?"

"Do you tutor younger students here? Because I bumped into a blonde girl earlier today and she started to say something about tuition or something… "

"Blonde? Does she have slightly wavy hair and slightly shorter than you?"

"Yeah…"

Lily smiled and replied," She is called Elizabeth Hartes. She is a fifth year Gryffindor who I've been tutoring since two years ago when she failed charms and Prof. Flitwick asked me to tutor. She is actually passing Charms very well now though, usually getting an 'E' or even an occasionally an "O" for her essays and assignments but she stills prefer if I help her through her OWLS. "

"Whoa. You, Lily Evans have got to be the most amazing student ever at Hogwarts! " Ginny said in an awed voice.

"Me? Why?" Lily asked her cheeks a little flushed from the compliment from the younger girl.

"Let's see. You are a Head girl, top few students in the level, you are on the house quidditch team, you tutor younger students on your free time and you are taking your N.E.W.T.S this year. Yet, still with all of this going on you still manage to have some time for dating, for your friends and just pure leisure reading. Seeing as how I saw a stack of muggle novels in your trunk together with a few library books she I presume is for light reading. Yup, you are truly amazing to live through with such a life." Ginny said matter-of-factly, counting off facts with her fingers to accentuate her point.

"Well now that you mention it. I've never really realised how truly busy my life have been." Lily said modestly, flushing redder as she scratched her temple with her index finger, giving her a really cute look that could make anyone just go 'aww…'

"Believe me, I think it is really packed and the way you still manage to keep yourself sane is really admirable. My life must be such a piece of cake for you. "

"Not exactly. I'm really sorry, but I saw a pensieve in your room so I kind of looked into it-"

"Let me guess? You came across a memory when I was younger in a roomy-chamber place all weak and stuff."

"Well, yeah."

Ginny sighed as she proceeded on to tell Lily everything about riddle's diary and the chamber of secrets leaving the usually composed head girl with an open jaw.

"Hello?" Ginny asked, waving a hand at the ring." You're going to attract flies that way miss Evans."

That worked effectively to close the embarrassed senior's mouth. Soon though, the look of embarrassment changed to a look of awe and admiration. "To be able to recover from such a traumatic experience at such a young age. You're really strong, Ginny."

Ginny shrugged it off and warned Lily not to be sympathetic with her or treat her differently. She hated people who treated her especially just because of what occurred so many years ago. After that, the girls bid their farewell and the returned back to their original activities. Ginny once again lay on her bed and stared at the white ceiling before cuddling into her blanket deeper to attempt to sleep. She had a big day tomorrow, she finally get to get back into the line of pranking after so long.

* * *

A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter!!! I know after so long of not updating, I finally updated but with such a short update. I promise you though; the update will come next week! For I've been planning the next chapter for quite some time now. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you too much. Look out next week; Back to the line of pranking and detention! 


End file.
